1. Field
The present invention relates to a multiplexer with a common port feeding structure.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In response to the development of recent wireless communication technologies, various wireless communication services, which can be used in wireless terminals such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), personal computers, laptops, for example, Global System for Mobile communication (GSM), Personal Communication Services (PCS), World Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX), Wireless LAN (WLAN), Wireless Broadband Internet (WiBro), Bluetooth and the like, have been developed.
Here, GSM uses a 890-960 MHz band, PCS uses a 1.8 GHz band, WiMAX uses a 3.6-3.8 GHz band, IEEE 802.11b for WLAN uses a 2.4 GHz band which is an Industrial, Scientific & Medical (ISM) band and IEEE 802.11a uses a 5 GHz band which is unlicensed national information infrastructure (UNII). WiBro uses a 2.3 GHz frequency band and Bluetooth uses a 2.4 GHz band.
A multi-band antenna system has been used to receive wireless communication services provided through various frequency bands by using one wireless terminal.
Background technology of the present invention has been disclosed in KR Patent Publication No. is 2008-0056545 (published Jun. 23, 2008, “Concurrent mode antenna system”).